


stay stay stay

by aroceu



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Accidental Marriage, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-26
Updated: 2014-01-26
Packaged: 2018-01-10 03:02:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1153985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aroceu/pseuds/aroceu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“So like, we,” says Isaac. “Are married? And woke up in the same bed?”</p><p>(Scott and Isaac wake up married. A week later everyone else wonders why they still are.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	stay stay stay

**Author's Note:**

> bless ana ([static_abyss](http://archiveofourown.org/users/static_abyss)) for prompting me, first of all. "Uhhhh isaac/scott accidental marriage but when they wake up neither of them mind" idk how a single text can motivate me so much. also mucho thanks to the handful of people who cheered me on, cough.
> 
> this fic takes place in a universe where gay marriage is legal in nevada and so is consensual above twelve but under eighteen marriage. er, arguably under eighteen. i guess, considering this fic also takes place in future-canon.
> 
> also in like all of my happy teen wolf fic we’re under the presumption that boyd and erica are still alive even though they're virtually invisible in this story. and peter is still dead because cishet white men will not stop getting fucking reincarnated on this show and it’s annoying ugh

“How do you accidentally get  _married_?” Stiles shouts in Scott’s ear, and ow, it really hurts.  
  
“I thought that was something that happens only in movies,” he continues, “and, y’know, in books and tv shows and stuff.”  
  
“I don’t know,” Scott says defensively. “I mean, Isaac and I went drinking last night, and one thing led to another…”  
  
“And now you’re married to some girl the next day, okay, I get it,” says Stiles. “Where’s Isaac, by the way? Is he accidentally married to some girl, too?”  
  
Scott coughs. “Um. Actually.”  
  
He glances precariously at Isaac snoring softly next to him. There’s a bottle of open champagne on the dresser, and Isaac looks really rested and cozy on his half of the bed. He hopes that if Stiles ends up yelling at him even louder, he doesn’t end up waking Isaac up.  
  
“Scott?” says Stiles, because apparently he can’t pick up hints from Scott’s silence.  
  
“I’ll, uh,” says Scott. “Send you a picture.”  
  
“Ew! No, I don’t want pictures of a half-naked stranger girl. That shit’s illegal.”  
  
“It’s not,” says Scott, and then sighs and takes a quick picture of Isaac and sends it to Stiles.  
  
A minute later, Stiles asks, “Why do you have a picture of Isaac sleeping on your phone?”  
  
And then, “Wait, oh.”  
  
*  
  
Scott’s watching television and his phone is off (to save battery) when Isaac finally wakes up, blinking and bleary eyed. “Where are we?” he says.  
  
“Uh, hotel room.” Scott sort of fidgets.  
  
“Oh,” says Isaac. He sits up. “Well that’s sort of new.”  
  
“Ah, yeah,” says Scott. “Also we’re married. I guess.”  
  
“What,” says Isaac. “Are we?”  
  
Scott says, “Well, I mean.” He holds up his left hand, and then points at Isaac’s, too. They both have very cheap twenty-dollar rings on their fourth finger.  
  
“Oh,” Isaac says again. “How’d that happen?”  
  
“We were probably both really drunk last night, I guess,” says Scott. “Vegas baby?”  
  
“Yeah,” says Isaac, and then chuckles. “I thought being a werewolf and getting inebriated would lead to worse things than just accidental marriages.”  
  
“I’m not sure if alcohol and werewolfism have any effect on each other,” says Scott, but he’s smiling too.  
  
“You’d think they might,” says Isaac. “Maybe.”  
  
“Really?”  
  
“At least we already live with each other,” says Isaac. “So it’s not  _that_  weird.”  
  
“Yeah,” says Scott. His head feels clearer than it’d been, although he’s not sure if it’s the quick werewolf healing abilities, or that Isaac not freaking out about this coming as a relief.  
  
“Uh, we should get back to Beacon Hills, though,” he says.  
  
*  
  
The whole motorbike ride back isn’t as weird as Scott would’ve anticipated, but mostly because Isaac holds onto Scott like he did before and Scott doesn’t feel very different, aside from the faint outline of Isaac’s ring against his waist. He’s not sure why neither he nor Isaac has taken them off, especially since they aren’t very nice rings.  
  
When they get back to California, it’s the afternoon and Scott turns on his phone to get bombarded by a bunch of Stiles’s text messages and three missed calls.  
  
_what are you going to do about this marriage thing_  
  
_how did Isaac react to it_  
  
_is this even legal in utah???_  
  
_wait no. I meant nevada._  
  
_scott where are you_  
  
_sCOTT ANSWER YOUR PHONE_  
  
_MCCALL YOU BETTER ANSWER YOUR PHONE_  
  
_I’M GOING TO MCCALL YOUR MCCALL ASS RIGHT NOW_  
  
_GODDAMMIT WHERE ARE YOU_  
  
Scott rolls his eyes.  
  
_i was driving back and turned off my phone i wouldn’t have had reception anyways. i’ll come over or something._  
  
Stiles texts back a second later.  
  
_NO I’M GOING OVER TO KICK YOUR ASS._  
  
“What’s going on?” Isaac asks, leaning over Scott’s shoulder.  
  
Scott shows him Stiles’s most recent text. “Stiles is going to come over to kick my ass,” he says. “And maybe yours. Apparently.”  
  
Isaac scoffs. “I could probably kick his ass.”  
  
Scott laughs. “Down, boy. You have to listen to me now that we’re married.”  
  
“I had to listen to you before,” says Isaac. “Considering you’re still. My alpha and all.”  
  
“Oh man,” says Scott. “Is this legal in the werewolf world? Alpha/beta relationships? Are you my co-alpha now?”  
  
“I dunno,” says Isaac, but they’re both grinning. “You tell me.”  
  
He meets Scott’s eyes. His flash golden, as usual, and Scott’s stomach does a little leapy thing. Isaac’s turned on Scott’s command, and he’s seen Isaac with golden eyes plenty of times, sure. And his stomach is pretty used to doing that leapy thing.  
  
He rolls his left ring finger against his jeans, self-consciously.  
  
“Yeah,” he says, and then clears his throat. “You’re, uh. Still a beta and all.”  
  
“Damn.” Isaac smirks.  
  
*  
  
Stiles comes over about ten minutes later, actually, barging into Scott’s room with his laptop and tossing it onto the bed.  
  
“Okay, so here’s what I’ve found out,” he says. “To get a marriage annulment, you have to fill out the divorce forms—I didn’t have time to print them out, sorry—and then get a lawyer to review them—my dad can probably get someone, I dunno—and then send it to the court, which. I’m not entirely sure what that means, but we can figure it—”  
  
“Who says we’re getting a divorce?” says Isaac, from Scott’s desk.  
  
Stiles stares at him. “You’re not serious. Are you serious? Scott,” he looks at Scott, who’s watching crosslegged from his bed, “is Isaac serious?”  
  
Scott shrugs. “I mean,” he says. “Being married hasn’t made us, you know. Any different.”  
  
“Yeah, aside from the implications that you’re in a sexual and romantic relationship with,” Stiles gestures at Isaac wildly.  
  
“Who cares, man?” says Scott. “No one knows.”  
  
“ _I_  know.”  
  
“And that’s because you’re my best friend,” says Scott.  
  
Stiles stops and nods bashfully. “That’s true,” he agrees. “Wait, don’t distract me. You guys need to get divorced.”  
  
“I will if I find someone more convenient to marry,” says Scott. “I mean, Isaac, do you mind?”  
  
Isaac shakes his head. “Not at all.”  
  
“This is—”  
  
Stiles sighs exasperatedly.  
  
“Isaac,” he says. “Can you leave me and Scott alone? For a few minutes?”  
  
Isaac eyes Stiles suspiciously, but says, “Sure.” He gets up from Scott’s desk and closes the door.  
  
Stiles eyes it for a moment. “And no werewolf superhearing or whatever!” he calls.  
  
“You know he’s still probably going to anyways,” says Scott and Stiles says, “Yeah, yeah, I can pretend.”  
  
Then, “Are you sure about this? I mean I know you trust Isaac but… this much? Where you can now call him your life partner or whatever?”  
  
“Fifty percent of marriages end up not working,” says Scott. Under his breath, “Which is good.”  
  
“Yeah, your dad’s an asshole, alright,” Stiles says. “But you and Isaac… I mean,  _you’re_  not an asshole,” he says, which earns an, “I thought you knew I was listening!” from outside the door.  
  
“Shut up!” Stiles says.  
  
Scott raises an eyebrow at him.  
  
Stiles says, “I just want you to know that marriage is a very legal and emotional thing, Scott.”  
  
“Yes, Stiles,” Scott says patiently. “I  _know_.”  
  
*  
  
He tells his mother a few nights later while Isaac is over at Deaton’s, covering a double shift. Scott’s helping his mom do laundry, and Isaac’s cheap ring falls out of one of his jeans.  
  
“What’s this?” his mom asks, and Scott says without thinking, “Oh, he took it off.”  
  
He doesn’t know why he hasn’t noticed, although he supposes he's never looked for it on Isaac's finger. And he’s more used to Isaac’s ringless hand, he guesses, though he’s kept his own on.  
  
“Hm?” his mom says. She spots Scott playing with his own. “Oh, you have one too?”  
  
“Yeah, uh.” Scott hesitates. “We, uh. Got married.”  
  
His mom blinks at him.  
  
“ _What_?”  
  
“Over the weekend,” says Scott. “While we were in Vegas—”  
  
“Why the hell were you in Vegas?”  
  
“Werewolf stuff?” Scott shrugs sheepishly. “Uh.”  
  
His mother deadpans, “Give me your fake IDs right now.”  
  
Scott slumps and goes up to his bedroom and grabs them from his dresser drawer. When he’s back down and handed them to his mother, she says, “Now how did you two get married?”  
  
“Well one thing led to another and then we. Sort of.”  
  
Scott holds up his hand.  
  
“Vegas,” his mother mutters. “Well, that means you’re getting a divorce or something, right?”  
  
“Why does everyone keep thinking that?” Scott wonders aloud. When his mother shoots him a look, he adds, “By everyone I just mean you and Stiles. And I don’t want to get a divorce, Mom.”  
  
“You live in my house,” she says. “You’re not even cohabiting.”  
  
“So?” says Scott. “We’re just a bunch of married high schoolers. In your house.”  
  
His mother puts a hand to her forehead and sighs.  
  
“This is weirder than the werewolf thing.”  
  
*  
  
“Something’s been bothering me,” Isaac says a few nights later, when they’ve come home from dinner at the local taco shop.  
  
“Yeah?” Scott puts his backpack on the floor. “Shoot.”  
  
“So like, we,” says Isaac. “Are married? And woke up in the same bed?”  
  
Scott nods and pulls his homework out of his backpack.  
  
Isaac fidgets. “So. Did we sleep together? Or something.”  
  
“Oh,” says Scott, and then, “ _oh_.”  
  
He thinks about the stomach jumps at Isaac’s gold eyes, the occasional self-consciousness when they see each other at school, the times when he sees Isaac blush at—whatever (it’s easy to make Isaac blush) and Scott can’t help blushing too.  
  
“No,” he says, “unless you like. Feel weird.” And then, because he’s concerned, “Does your butt feel weird?”  
  
“Oh my god, no!”  
  
Isaac blushes and Scott turns his head so Isaac doesn’t see him, either. “Why do you think there'd be something up with  _my_  butt,” Isaac says sort of defensively.  
  
Scott shrugs. “I dunno. Mine doesn’t.”  
  
“Well I mean we could’ve done things that doesn’t involve our butts,” says Isaac.  
  
“Yeah, but that probably wouldn’t be as fun.”  
  
Scott’s trying to tease him, lighten up the mood—he’s  _grinning_ , really, but Isaac goes bright red and Scott hastily looks down. “I guess things with just our dicks would’ve been fun too,” he goes on, in case it might make Isaac feel better, “but I think if it was really fun, at least one of us would’ve remembered.”  
  
“Oh my god,” says Isaac. “I can’t believe we’re talking about this right now.”  
  
“I don’t think it’s anything to worry about, okay?” says Scott. “I mean. We’re married. Unless you don’t want to be. Then you know that Stiles has the resou—”  
  
“I don’t mind!” Isaac says quickly. “I’m just. I’m going to go outside and clear my head.”  
  
“Okay,” says Scott.  
  
*  
  
He and Stiles are making plans to go bowling with Allison and Lydia on Friday and Stiles mentions, “Yeah, and you can bring your husband, too.”  
  
“Shut up,” says Scott, and nudges him.  
  
“What husband?” Lydia glances between the two of them. “Who’re you talking about?”  
  
Scott decides to humor them. “Guess.”  
  
Allison narrows her eyes. “Isaac, right?” she says after a moment, and Scott nods.  
  
“But not he’s not, like,” says Lydia, “your real husband, right?”  
  
“Ding ding ding, we have a winner,” says Stiles. “Meet the one and only Scott McCall-Lahey. McLahey.”  
  
Lydia stares. “But you’re. Not actually married to Isaac. Are you.”  
  
“Cheap rings and all.” Scott holds up his hand and waves his ring finger.  
  
“Oh god, that’s a real wedding ring.” Allison’s eyes go wide. “I thought you were just trying to make a obscure fashion statement.”  
  
“I’m not. Also,” Scott turns to Stiles, “I’m not bringing Isaac because I’m pretty sure he’s working for Deaton tonight. And this can be like the four of us going on a double date?”  
  
“Yeah, except,” says Stiles, “None of us are dating each other.”  
  
Isaac appears and says, “Scott and I are, sort of.” He plops his lunch tray down. “What are we talking about?”  
  
“Uh,” says Scott, “we’re going bowling, and—”  
  
“You and Scott are  _married_?” Allison asks, incredulously.  
  
“Legally, yes,” says Stiles.  
  
“—you’re working for Deaton tonight, right?” continues Scott.  
  
Isaac shrugs. “Yeah, I am.”  
  
“Oh, no, you should come along actually,” says Lydia. “Considering you two are now in a legally binding relationship and I’m pretty sure you haven’t gone on an actual date.”  
  
Scott and Isaac glance at each other. “I dunno man,” says Scott, grinning. “Our taco dinners have been pretty romantic.”  
  
“Don’t forget our gas station sandwich takeouts,” says Isaac. “And I’m not sure if Deaton will let me skip, anyway.”  
  
*  
  
“Well if you two are together and you haven’t gone on a date yet, sure,” says Deaton.  
  
Scott and Isaac stare at him.  
  
“Bowling was my first date with Allison,” says Scott, as if it might actually mean something.  
  
“Yeah, and look how that turned out,” says Isaac. “Maybe we’ll end the same way.”  
  
“Except Allison and I were never actually married,” says Scott. “And hey, who says we’re going to end?”  
  
He teasingly hip-checks Isaac but Isaac’s gone to doing that blushing thing again. Scott looks away.  
  
Deaton eyes the two of them like he knows something. “I’ll be fine alone tonight, Isaac,” he says. “Go on your date.”  
  
Isaac says, “It’s not a date,” a little too quickly. “We were just joking. Obviously.”  
  
“Yeah,” says Deaton, raising his eyebrows like he means otherwise. “Obviously.”  
  
*  
  
The bowling teams are, predictably, Stiles and Lydia versus Allison, Isaac, and Scott. But even though Allison gets over a hundred points and Stiles is kind of awful, he and Lydia end up winning anyways.  
  
“Yeah! Teammate!” he says enthusiastically, going in to high-five Lydia. (She’s busy reapplying her nail polish.) “We should get jerseys, Lydia.”  
  
“That sounds like a terrible idea,” she says, not looking up from her nails.  
  
“How did we lose?” Isaac asks Scott. “We’re  _werewolves_.”  
  
“Yeah, well.” Scott glances at Lydia. “And Lydia’s Lydia.”  
  
“You know it,” Stiles whoops.  
  
They say goodbye and part at the parking lot. As Scott drives them home, Isaac asks from behind him, “So, like. That was a date?”  
  
“Uh,” says Scott. “If you want it to be.”  
  
“Okay,” says Isaac. After a moment, “Cool.”  
  
“Just a couple going on a date,” says Scott, and he doesn’t know if he’s joking or not because there’s nothing really untrue about that. “Is my first time with everyone going to be bowling?”  
  
“If you end up getting accidentally married to someone else, we’ll see,” says Isaac.  
  
He adjusts his grip around Scott and Scott says, “Oh, you put it back on. Your ring, I mean.” It’s pressing into his abdomen.  
  
“Yeah?”  
  
“Mom and I were doing laundry and we found it. She, uh, knows by the way. About us.” Scott wonders if Isaac is blushing.  
  
Isaac is quiet for a moment. Then, “She doesn’t think there’s anything weird about it?”  
  
“Well of course she thinks there’s something weird about it. Everyone thinks it’s weird that we’re married.” Scott pauses. “That we’re still married.”  
  
“Nothing’s really changed, though,” says Isaac.  
  
Scott hums and his stomach flips. “I guess.”  
  
*  
  
Later, Scott’s staring at the ceiling when Isaac’s voice breaks the silence.  
  
“Is there a reason why you don’t want us to get a divorce?”  
  
“Why?” says Scott. Maybe he’s deflecting. “What about you?”  
  
“I just asked you the question,” says Isaac. “Don’t steal it from me.”  
  
He sounds teasing so Scott hits him with his pillow. “Uh,” says Scott. “I just never saw myself as a divorced man. Especially since my parents, like. I just figured there’d have to be a legitimate reason for us to get divorced.”  
  
“Aside from the fact that we’re both high school seniors?” says Isaac.  
  
“Plenty of kids get married in high school.”  
  
“I think you’re thinking of teenage pregnancy, Scott.”  
  
“And marriage. Maybe.” Scott thinks for a moment. “Not probably by accident, though.”  
  
“But we weren’t even in a relationship in the first place,” says Isaac. “Or anything. So no wonder it’s weird to everyone?”  
  
“Is it weird to you?”  
  
Isaac says, “Yeah, but not in a bad way. Dunno if anyone else thinks in a bad way, though. Maybe just a weird way.”  
  
“You haven’t complained, though,” says Scott. “Is there a reason—I mean, you asked me, so I figured you might have a reason too.”  
  
Isaac’s quiet. “I do,” he says, but doesn’t expand on that.  
  
*  
  
Scott and Stiles are walking to physics when Stiles says, “You and Isaac should go to a gay bar sometime.”  
  
Scott almost trips over his feet. He sputters, “What— _why_?”  
  
“‘Cause, you know. You and Isaac haven’t really.” Stiles makes vague hand gestures that Scott can’t make anything out of. “Done anything gay.”  
  
“Who says that we have to go to a gay bar to do anything gay?”  
  
“I’m not saying you  _have_  to, but it might speed up the process,” says Stiles.  
  
“Who says we have to do anything gay?” says Scott.  
  
Stiles stares at him.  
  
“You’re married to the guy, Scott.”  
  
“Yeah? And?” Scott tightens his fingers around his backpack straps. He doesn’t even know how Isaac feels about him, although he’s pretty sure they’re mostly friend or beta related. Besides, being married to him feels more like fake-dating him, where they’re making jokes about their relationship but not actually acting like they’re in a relationship.  
  
Like, it’s kind of tantalizing but nice.  
  
“Also you’ve been on only one date,” says Stiles. “Like I said, speed up the process. You two got married while you were drunk, anyway.”  
  
“And a terrible idea that was,” says Scott. “I blame you.”  
  
“I had nothing to do with it.”  
  
“I asked you for pack bonding advice and you said a night out in Vegas,” says Scott.  
  
“I didn’t think you were going to take me  _seriously_!” says Stiles indignantly. “And besides, don’t Allison and Lydia and I count as part of your pack?”  
  
“Yeah, except for the part where you’re not werewolves.”  
  
“You and Isaac didn’t even do werewolf things,” says Stiles. “And if you’d mentioned it to me I would’ve gone with you too.”  
  
“Imagine being accidentally married to the both of you.” Scott shudders.  
  
Stiles says, “What the hell are you doing that for? I’d be married to two supernatural canines.”  
  
*  
  
But Scott takes Stiles’s advice anyways, because Stiles is right about most things, though he’s not sure yet what this marriage has accomplished. He says to Isaac a few nights later, though, “Wanna go out?”  
  
Isaac lights up. “Dinner?”  
  
“Eh, sorta,” says Scott. “There’s a place. Er. Gay bar. That I know.”  
  
“Cool?” says Isaac. “Why a gay bar? We’re already together.”  
  
Scott really can’t read if Isaac’s tone is serious or not (which he supposes he should honestly know better at this point) so he says, “So we fit in?” and Isaac says, “That’s a good point.”  
  
They get to the place and Isaac says, smirking, “You’ve been here before?”  
  
“Once,” Scott answers quickly. “It was an accident. I mean, I was still here, but—not because it’s a gay bar.”  
  
“Okay.” Isaac looks amused. “Let’s go inside, then.”  
  
He actually takes Scott’s hand, and Scott thinks he should be more surprised about it except Isaac’s ring slides against his palm and it makes a lot of sense. He lets Isaac lead him inside and park them at the bar.  
  
“We don’t have,” Scott starts.  
  
Isaac whips out their fake IDs from his pocket. “These? I stole them from your mom’s bedroom.”  
  
“What were you doing in my mom’s bedroom?”  
  
“Looking for them, duh.” Isaac gives his to Scott. “After you told me she knew. I figured she probably took them away.”  
  
“You’re amazing,” says Scott, and he means it.  
  
Isaac gives him a funny look. “I just got us back our fake drinking privileges.”  
  
“And you’re amazing. I’ll get us both drinks,” says Scott.  
  
He turns away from Isaac’s faintly pink face so Isaac doesn’t detect Scott’s cheeks heating up, too.  
  
*  
  
The night goes less chaotic than the last time they got drunk, but mostly because they aren’t in Vegas and end up out back, staring at the sky instead of dancing.  
  
“I think,” says Isaac, “that if my dad were alive, he’d hate me for being married to a guy.”  
  
“What? No. Isaac.” Scott sits up suddenly. “Don’t say that.”  
  
“No, like, really,” says Isaac. “My dad was an asshole. I’m sorta glad that he—”  
  
He stops.  
  
“My dad’s an asshole too,” says Scott. “Actually I don’t think he’d care, though. Shit,” he mutters. “I’d want to piss him off.”  
  
“He’d probably get pissed off for you being irresponsible about this anyway,” laughs Isaac.  
  
Scott nudges his shoulder. “Don’t talk to me about being irresponsible.”  
  
Isaac hiccups.  
  
“You’re a really good alpha,” he says. “And a good husband. Like, a real husband. I wish I was your real husband.”  
  
“You are my real husband,” says Scott.  
  
Isaac leans on Scott’s shoulder. “I am,” he says.  
  
*  
  
“Scott,” says Stiles. “It’s been three weeks and you haven’t taken that goddamn ring off.”  
  
Scott looks up from his book—Stiles is just staring at him from his desk, not even doing his homework.  
  
“Yeah?” he says. “Why?”  
  
“Scott, I’m going to ask you a question, and I want you to answer it like the lacrosse captain, giant mega alpha werewolf you are,” says Stiles.  
  
Scott says, “Way to put a lot of pressure on a guy.”  
  
“Do you like,” says Stiles, “ _like_  being married to Isaac? Like, do you  _like_  him?”  
  
“You said like a lot,” says Scott, which apparently is the only answer Stiles needs.  
  
“Oh my god, you’re deflecting,” he says. “Scott, you’re deflecting. That’s a yes. Oh my god.”  
  
“You’re saying oh my god a lot too.”  
  
“You actually  _like_  your husband,” says Stiles. “That’s why you want to stay married to him. This is weird. He’s in your werewolf pack, too? This explains so much.”  
  
“Yeah,” says Scott. “It explains why I’m married to the guy.”  
  
“Does he like you too? Have you guys had sex yet? Why am I  _thinking_  about this,” says Stiles. “Wait, answer my second question.”  
  
“Uh.” Scott thinks for a moment. “No? The most intimate thing we’ve done was just sleep in that bed together, which neither of us can remember anyway.”  
  
“Has he taken his ring off? Are you guys gonna stay married forever? Is this a big deal in the werewolf world?” says Stiles. “Should I tell Derek? I should tell Derek.”  
  
“Don’t tell Derek,” Scott says quickly. “He's his ex-alpha.”  
  
“What? You think Derek might get a little defensive?”  
  
“I think I might,” Scott mumbles.  
  
*  
  
When he leaves, he thinks,  _well if Stiles knows now_ , and then,  _but Stiles usually knows everything_.  
  
“Isaac’s your husband though,” Scott actually says out loud, so werewolf instincts won’t interfere with what he’s sure is purely human emotion.  
  
His mom’s on a late shift tonight and Scott comes home from Stiles’s and a local Tex Mex place with dinner for himself and Isaac. “Honey, I’m home!” he calls out jokingly, discarding his shoes in the garage.  
  
Isaac descends the staircase and says fake seductively, “I’ve been waiting for you.” And then, “oh my god, dinner.”  
  
Scott can smell some leftover from last night on Isaac, though. “Did you eat already?”  
  
“Yeah, but I’m still starving.” Isaac takes one of the boxes from Scott’s bag. “Thanks.”  
  
“What if they’re both for me?” Scott says.  
  
“But they’re not.” Isaac starts on his food.  
  
Scott grins. “Yeah, you got me.”  
  
“Hell yeah I did,” says Isaac.  
  
They eat near the front door because Scott’s hungry too, but he’s also watching Isaac at the same time, who’s literally wolfing his food down. Scott presses his smile back with his enchilada.  
  
When they’re both done after what’s probably been five minutes, Scott asks, “Do you want to go, uh, run?”  
  
“Like exercise?” Isaac crinkles his nose.  
  
“I mean as wolves.” Scott laughs. “What do you have against exercise?”  
  
“I have a lot against human exercise.” Isaac puts his empty box down and stretches. “As for werewolf exercise, I have absolutely no problem with that.”  
  
“Good, because we’re going now.”  
  
Scott grabs both their trash and heads towards the kitchen to throw it out. When he comes back, Isaac is examining his hand carefully.  
  
“We should probably take off our rings before we turn,” he says. “I mean. Since we’ve kept them for so long, anyway. Wouldn't want to break them.”  
  
“Yeah, um. Right,” Scott agrees. “Put them on the kitchen counter?”  
  
They do, and then they’re outside and Scott’s stretching, his alpha part finally feeling free from being repressed for so long.  
  
Isaac says, “God, I love being a werewolf,” and Scott says, “It certainly has its perks.”  
  
It takes two minutes for Scott to fully turn into an actual wolf, and his clothes tear off. Isaac says, “Whoa,” even though he’s probably seen it tons of times.  
  
Scott shakes himself and grins.  
  
“Let’s race,” he says. His words come out as a growl but he knows that Isaac can understand him. He takes off into the woods and Isaac follows, sprinting as fast as he can that he actually almost keeps up with Scott for a bit.  
  
“This is barely fair!” Isaac barks. “Are you trying to train me or what?”  
  
“I’m trying to beat you!” Scott laughs.  
  
They swerve through trees and branches and then Scott can hear Isaac’s running getting fainter and fainter. He bucks and starts, “Giving up—” and then Isaac lunges forward, attaching himself to Scott’s back.  
  
Scott stops and turns around and then Isaac’s half werewolf self is on his dark hairy torso.  
  
A second later it’s just Isaac on top of his naked body.  
  
“This is a compromising position,” says Scott.  
  
Isaac says, “Probably not that compromising.”  
  
“Yeah. I don’t think anyone’ll be walking around the woods to find us,” says Scott. “Well. Maybe Mr. Argent, I guess.”  
  
Isaac’s laugh sounds half-hearted. “No, I mean. Considering the husband thing and all.”  
  
“Right, but.” Scott furrows his eyebrows. “Mr. Argent doesn’t know about it.”  
  
“Ah.”  
  
Isaac is still on top of Scott’s naked body.  
  
He clears his throat.  
  
“I like you, Scott,” he says. “I mean, being married to you. But also. You.”  
  
Scott kind of freezes. Other parts of his body don’t. A few seconds later, Isaac’s chuckling.  
  
“I think you’ve realized that I like you too,” Scott says.  
  
Isaac ducks his head down and he’s probably blushing, although the moonlight doesn’t make it very obvious. “Yeah, I have,” he says.  
  
“We should probably go home and do something about it,” says Scott. “Considering this isn’t the optimal honeymoon vacation spot.”  
  
“Oh, so are we on our honeymoon now?”  
  
“Yes, baby.” Scott cups Isaac’s face and Isaac laughs. “Carry me home.”  
  
“Carry yourself home.”  
  
“Speaking as your alpha, I’m ordering you to carry me home,” says Scott. “Also speaking as your husband.”  
  
Isaac says, “You’re faster.”  
  
Scott says, “I’m naked and you’re taller.”  
  
“That doesn’t mean anything,” says Isaac, but he turns and carries Scott on his back.  
  
Halfway there, he complains, “Stop rubbing your boner against me.”  
  
*  
  
Scott kisses him as soon as they get home and they go up to Scott’s bedroom. It doesn't take long before he's not the only naked one.  
  
An hour later his mother comes back from work and knocks on his door.  
  
Isaac throws the blanket over himself. Scott calls, “Come in!”  
  
She opens the door. “Oh,” she says. “I saw the rings in the kitchen and something might’ve happened.” She eyes them. “Apparently not. Well, it does look like something happened, just. Not anything bad.”  
  
“Do you have the rings with you?” Scott asks.  
  
His mom tosses them and he catches them perfectly. “Thanks,” he says, and slips one on his finger, and then the other on Isaac’s.  
  
“Cute,” his mother says. “But these are mine again.”  
  
She grabs the fake IDs from Scott’s dresser and then leaves.  
  
“Pretty sure we got the better end of the deal,” says Isaac, admiring his ring.  
  
Scott gazes at Isaac, who's more golden than his werewolf eyes.  
  
“I’m definitely sure I did,” he says.

**Author's Note:**

> (title is a taylor swift song because not only is it the year of productive writing but also it is the year of taylor swift. and the year of luigi. praise our overlords i finished this at 5am ok.)


End file.
